Kagome in Seattle
by Nikki81977
Summary: A yong girl falls for her ex's older alouf brother.  While helping to raise her younger brother. kag/sess


2

In a mint green room amongst the highest tower the raven haired angel awaits her silver haired god. She is dressed in the traditional robes of the miko. When he enters he is wearing ancient armor and white robes with red blossoms adorning the edges. As he reaches for her their fingertips touch, lightning flashes though the room revealing. . . "Kagome, KAGOME,** KAGOME, KA-GO-ME"**

"Shipo," the so named girl whines. "I was having the best dream you little runt."

"But Kagome you promised. It's already ten-thirty, the game starts in an hour and a half, and with Keade and Totosi already gone I have no one to take me."

"Alright, alright, alright, I'm up. You know you have the worst timing." Kagome looks around her plain room, grabs her college hoodie and her favorite jeans. "OK, get out I'll be down in five minutes." And true to her word she was and they were on their way.

They trotted down the highway to the soccer field in her 1971 Corvette Stingray T-top, yes it was old but it ran beautifully and was also painted her favorite color Midnight blue. The car had actually been their fathers. So after the accident their grandparents put the car in storage. Kagome and Shipo's older brother was graduating high school when the tragedy happened. After the contentment ceremony on their way home, a truck driver fell asleep at the wheel and plowed into the tiny commuter car. That was when Kagome was only eight years old and Shipo had not been born yet. That was twelve years ago. Since then they have been raised by their grandparents Keade and Totosai.

"Kagome your gona miss the turn."

"Oh be quiet you runt I know where I'm going."

"I'm telling granny Keade, you called me a 'runt' again." Just as he finished his sentence they pulled into the park where the game was being held. "Oh look there's Kana, Rin, and Kohaku." Before Kagome could even put the car in park the fiery red headed boy burst out of the car. She pulled up alongside a brand new Lincoln Town car.

I wonder if Rin's dad is going to be here this time, or did he just send that toad of a man Jaken. Just as the thought finished the said toady stepped out of the town car. He was extremely short maybe only four foot two. And age had not been kind to said man either. He was bald, looked a pale grey-green, and had a nose and chin that somewhat resembled a beak. Next to the toady Kagome noticed her long time best friend Songo. The girls had been friends since second grade when Songo's father was transferred to the Seattle Police force.

"Kags, hey wasn't sure you would make it. I heard what happened at your grandparent's anniversary party." They walked towards the stands to watch the game.

"Songo it was so embarrassing. I thought that he was finally over her. Sure he's a couple years older than me but . . . things seemed to be going so well. Why did she have to come back anyway."

{Kagome's older cousin Kikyo had been studding in Japan for the past four years. All throughout high school, Kikyo and Inuyasha had dated. But when she got accepted to Tokyo University she broke off their relationship. One year latter a seventeen year old Kagome was out at a carnival when the platinum haired boy grabbed her by her shoulders, spun her around, and planted her very first kiss. As he took another look he discovered his mistake. "Uh, I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Let me guess, Kikyo?"

"Huh?"

"She's my cousin, and you must be Inuyasha. She told everyone she would be coming home for the summer but she decided to stay in Japan." Over the next year the boy and girl tried to be friends. Until one night he confessed his love to her. So now a freshman girl in college and her senior man try a rollercoaster of a romance.}

"I didn't expect her to come home. But more than that I never expected to find my boyfriend making out with her. He said he loved me." Songo wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"You know it's his loss." They sat in silence for the rest of the game. The game was close but Shipo's team won by a mere goal.

"Kagome, Kagome, we won! And Kana's parents want to take the team out for ice-cream. Can I go pleeeeeeeeease?"

"Me too?" Songo's brother pleaded. Both girls in unison.

"Oh well, what the hell."

Down the field a little dark haired girl runs to her father's assistant's arms. "Jaken! Did you see we won! Kana's parents are taking the team out for ice-cream, may I go."

"Rin, now you know you have harp practice this afternoon. Your father would not be pleased. He will be proud of victory today, but we really must be going." The little girl nodded, hung her head, and walked slowly to the vehicle.

Shipo leans over to Kohaku and whispers' "I really wish Rin could go I think she is very pretty."


End file.
